james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Norm Spellman
'''Norm Spellman' is a main character in Avatar and a human anthropologist. He is portrayed by actor Joel David Moore. Biography Early life Norm was born and raised on Earth and trained as a scientist. Before his first assignment on Pandora, he claimed to have studied the Na'vi language for 5 years, and had logged 520 hours of simulation time in preparation for bonding with his Avatar. Arriving on Pandora .]]Norm, being a friend of the late Tom Sully, immediately introduced himself to Jake Sully, Tom's brother. Though they became close friends, he soon became somewhat envious of Jake, who after becoming lost in the forest, was adopted by the Omaticaya Clan of the Na'vi. Enjoying the contact this tutelage brought with the clan, Norm came to forgive him and acted as Jake's tutor (along with Dr. Grace Augustine and Neytiri) in the Na'vi culture. Destruction of the Hometree Norm watched the scene from the main link center in Hell's Gate. When Parker Selfridge ordered the cutting of Jake and Grace's psionic links he tried in vain to stop security from doing so, only to get himself, Jake and Grace imprisoned in the station brig, where they were rescued by Trudy Chacon and Max Patel. The Battle of Pandora In the battle for Pandora, Norm fought alongside Jake and the Na'vi against the RDA. Whilst Jake led the air assault, Norm rode alongside the Na'vi cavalry, even killing a few RDA troops. As the unarmored Na'vi were cut down by the RDA troops, his Avatar was shot in the chest and left shoulder, killing him. Back in his undamaged human body, suffering from shock but determined to help, he recovered enough to arm himself with a rifle and don an Exopack to rejoin the fray. When the RDA was driven from Pandora, he was one of the few humans allowed to stay. Personality and traits As a scientist Norm was fascinated by Pandora and its environment. He was friendly and easily got along with most people. He used to be an old friend of Jake Sully's dead brother Tom and after Tom's death he befriended Jake too. However, due to Jake's ignorance about Pandora and its inhabitants, Norm sometimes thought of him as a "Skxawng" (moron). He also became a bit jealous of Jake after Jake was adopted into the Omaticaya clan but he got over this jealousy as time went on. When they first arrived on Pandora, Norm possessed a considerably greater knowledge on the planet and its inhabitants than Jake. Having been through Avatar training for five years, he was skilled at speaking the Na'vi language. He was also incredulous when Jake said that he didn't know who Eywa was. Though Norm usually has a friendly and non-threatening personality, he did attempt, unsuccessfully, to stop a soldier who tried to bring Jake and Grace out of link after the destruction of the Hometree. Later he fought against the RDA along with Jake and the Na'vi and even though his Avatar was shot down he was determined to keep fighting in his human form. Trivia *In the script, Norm was romantically linked to Trudy Chacon; however the idea was scrapped. *Was originally named Norm Cheeseman. *Norm's Avatar wore a hat that has "Number 1969" written on it in Braille. This was only seen on his Avatar's first outing, excluding his first link. de:Norm Spellman nl:Norm Spellman pl:Norm Spellman Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Human Category:RDA Category:Avatars Category:Deceased